


Toxic Fumes

by Dainonico



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Cigarettes, Couch Sex, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Gift Exchange, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Presents, Sex, Smoking, Snow, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: The corn fields were already shining like a sea made of gold around the factory fortress; it was early in these days that he sneaked outside, not giving Stanley a simple explanation of where he was going or what he was really doing.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	Toxic Fumes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tempestys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestys/gifts).



> I love you Ki!!! I was so excited to write this fic for you!!!! Merry early Christmas!!! jajaja
> 
> This is the prompt I chose:  
> Stanley x Dr Xeno- Canon universe// Xeno creating cigarettes for Stanley after Stanley has basically been complaining how badly he wants his nicotine. Stanley is very appreciative of Xeno, but will tease him about it, of course. "Oooo, you wanna kiss me so baaaaaad" lmaooo
> 
> I really hope you like it!!!!!

It was a cold Monday morning, although time and dates weren’t important since he woke up after 3700 years of a dreamless sleep and constant thinking inside a stone jail. The sun rays were showing every single flaw of the field, yet only with open eyes can one really start working to become as pure as that yellow light. 

Xeno disliked coming outside, the fields and nature weren’t his best subject; well, hard labor wasn’t even his subject and now life was a bit great by having all these people working for him. 

The corn fields were already shining like a sea made of gold around the factory fortress; it was early in these days that he sneaked outside, not giving Stanley a simple explanation of where he was going or what he was really doing. 

“It’s science...you’re not really interested in that, are you?” He teased and the sniper would only roll his eyes and licked his lips, desperately looking for something to place between them but hadn’t found anything but a wheat string. 

“Go on, then.” The blonde just shrugged his shoulders and tucked his hands inside his coat pockets, turning on his heels and returning inside the fortress. “Just don’t take long.” 

“It will take as long as necessary.” 

Xeno wasn’t the greatest liar and he was thankful that his childhood friend never dared to ask, but perhaps it was that Stanley wasn’t interested in listening to his endless babblering so early in the morning. 

The work was almost done, Xeno had already carefully selected the blend of tobacco and he was growing two different types, Burley and Virginia. He surely remembered the consistency and distinctive character of the blonde’s favorite brand; they had shared so many kisses in the past that the albino could still felt the strong nicotine lingering on his puffy lips and to be honest, it was a smell and flavor that he was starting to miss as the days passed. 

But this day the crop had finally flourished. Xeno thanked his workers, such a marvelous and elegant work done in such a short amount of time, everything in their new America was amazing. Such a great manpower, one that he had never thought in having before, but now he was their leader and one important part of their jobs was to fully accomplish what Xeno had in mind. 

“The tobacco is ready.” 

“Then give it to me, please.” Xeno didn’t care in sounding a bit desperate, he was showing his palms and waiting for his worker to place the leaf right there; it was perfect and the scent was vaguely of what he remembered. Thank yous were given and Maya eagerly helped the albino to carry everything inside the fortress; he could trust her. The secret was still safe. 

Maya placed everything inside Xeno’s laboratory and the albino ordered her to entertain Stanley if he dared to set one foot inside his personal space. It was a tough mission but he needed to continue working. 

Luna, Max and Carlos came as soon as Xeno called for them, the three of them with big yawns decorating their lips and some were even scratching their backs; it sure was an early hour but they still needed to be awake to continue working, this was just supposed to be a fun activity. 

“What are we making?” Luna asked while sitting on a stool right in front of her leader.

“We’re making a tobacco blend.” Xeno chuckled when mentioning it, setting right on the table all the necessary materials. 

“Are you for real? Why do we need that?”

“Stanley wants it.” 

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes. “Whatever Stanley wants, you give it to him.”

“And?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Nothing, I just think it’s annoying.” 

Xeno completely ignored her comment as he needed to focus. “We’re creating two different tobacco brands.” He lifted one finger. “The Virginia tobacco is the yellow-orange one, it originated in the state of Virginia and it contains flue-cured tobacco with a broad range of nicotine levels, spanning from 1-3.5%.” The albino raised a second finger. “And the Burley Tobacco that’s a slightly greener leaf and it was a popular crop in Maryland; the downside is that this type isn’t as strong but it can come out as somewhat irritating. It has a very mild but pleasant flavor.” 

The albino knew that having two types of tobacco was important in order to create his blend as this process would give the end product a consistent taste. Xeno placed the leaves in a specially constructed barn that used fire curing with low-burning wood whose smoke was coming in direct contact to the leaves. “This will produce a smoky flavor and aroma.” Of course he needed Carlos and Max to initiate the fire and to start all the heavy work. 

It took them seven days to fire-dried the leaves, to eliminate the need and brittle and to obtain cured tobacco leaves that wouldn’t break when handled. Xeno moistened the leaves with even more heat and orange peels. “This is a precaution against cracking or breaking.” 

“How interesting.” Luna teased, but even if she teased her leader a little bit, she still respected him fully. 

“It should have now developed its flavor and aroma.” 

“It really smells like a cigarette.” Max pointed out. 

“I’m glad.” Xeno had previously asked his workers to create a coffee grinder and after successfully removing the main stem of the leaf, the albino ordered Luna to cut the leaves in half in order to run them through the small machine, one leaf at the time. “This is such an elegant work!” He said while inspecting how the long strands were coming out shredded. “Now comes the fun part.”

“Don’t you mean the forced labor part?” 

“Indeed.” 

It took them another two days to fully finish the cigarettes; even Xeno sat on the table and hand-rolled every single tobacco along with the three guys that were forcingly helping him. The albino had chosen a wheat-straw paper in a standard size; he spread the tobacco blend out evenly on the rolling surface and used the tip of his claws to form a pile into the shape of a cigarette. 

“I can’t do it!” Luna pouted. 

“Just rest one end of the rolling paper between your thumb and middle finger.” For Xeno it was easy, but the pink-haired girl was spilling everything on top of her lap and making a mess on her side of the table; Carlos quickly offered to help her and she willingly accepted, so Xeno just put her on the cutting paper job. 

Xeno’s favorite part was to lick and seal the cigarette; it was clear to everyone that it was his sole job, not others saliva would get inside his present. Then the last step was insert a filter right at the end of the cigarette and tucked the paper around it slightly. 

“Where did you get the filters?” Carlos asked in shock, the final product really looked like the old world cigarettes that one could easily find at any store. 

“Just with cellulose acetate.” And that was what everyone needed to know, not understanding a bit but not wanting to ask as Xeno could go on during long hours just to explain every single detail. 

Everything was ready and the timing was perfect. A dark grinned showed on the albino’s lips and even if he thought that his helpers didn’t deserve it; Xeno thanked them and gathered every single cigarette, neatly placing them in a box and threatening them to create even more in the future. 

* * *

  
  


Xeno patiently waited a few more days before calling Stanley into his office late at night; it didn’t take long for the blonde to arrive, blue glare directed towards the albino as he closed the door behind his back and he constantly licked his perfectly painted lips. 

“So it’s time, right?”

“Yes, it is.” The albino patted the space next to him right on the couch. It was a cold night, one that was giving them a strong reason to draw closer to one another in order to feel the natural warmth that both were born to give. Frost grew over the windows and Xeno watched the ice-crystals grow for a while, allowing his brain to be empty just for a slight second, content to exist and be.

“I can’t believe you want to do this.” 

“We always did this back in the day.” Xeno placed his hand right on top of Stanley’s, sighing deeply and allowing himself to get lost between the deep blue sea. “It’s our tradition.” 

Stanley chuckled. “To be honest I’m glad that we didn’t break it.” 

“Then who’s starting?”

“You.” Stanley arched an eyebrow and laughed. “You’re the one that always starts. 

Xeno’s lips lifted upward; his one dimple crinkled and his teeth were perfectly aligned; there was a warm glow that his sudden happiness was giving. He offered a red box to the blonde. “Hope you like it.” 

“You know I will. I like everything that you give me.” And it was the truth, but the blonde didn’t expect to see what was inside the box; some perfectly aligned white cigarettes and his blue eyes were shining with love and huge surprise. Xeno had noticed his constant whining for the lack of nicotine; it was his poison and difficult to forget once they woke up 3700 years later. “Can I light one?”

“Light them all.”

Stanley chuckled and before he could ask, Xeno also gave him some matches. “You made them?” It was a stupid question, there couldn’t be other way to get them; stores no longer existed. “Thank you so much.” The blonde’s smile was so sincere and tender, his fingers softly caressed the cigarettes and a small shiver coursed through his spine; Stanley didn’t wait any longer and he quickly lighted the first cigarette of many.

He inhaled the grey stench, the smoky odor that he had missed since so long ago; there were sapphire’s glistening in his eyes as he took each drag. “I bet you want to kiss me.” He said with still a wide smile on his lips, closing his eyes for a few seconds, letting the smoke dance around them. Smoking was indispensable if one has no one to kiss; luckily Stanly had now both. 

Xeno allowed the blonde to finish his first cigarette in silence and when the nicotine extasis was over, he leaned forward and offered to light a second one. “How did you know I wanted another one?”

“3700 years had passed since your last cigarette.” He winked an eye. “So treat yourself, but be careful in finishing them so fast. It takes some days to make a batch.” 

Stanley nodded. “This is a terrifically intimate thing, you know?” He sucked with his lips the other end. “To let another man light your cigarette. Leaning forward so he can hold a flame to my lips.” 

“I tend to like our intimacy.” 

“Me more.” Stanley answered, taking care of the cigarette between his fingers and leaning even more until his lips found Xeno’s.

The albino’s lips softened almost immediately and he could feel the rapid beat of his heart, taste the strong smoke that was lingering in the sniper’s mouth and he wound his hands into the goldilocks; the hair curled around his fingers, silky and fine. Xeno’s heart was hammering and there was a rushing sound in his ears, like beating wings. 

As they kissed the heat of their bodies increased and Stanley broke it for just a second to inhale a bit more of smoke and quickly blow it right against the blonde’s face. 

“So I can say you really liked your gift.” Xeno had learned to love this constant teasing and he surely missed it. 

“I loved it.” 

Xeno was melting into the sniper’s hands. Shuddering with obvious pleasure and soft gasps escaped from his lips when Stanley started undressing him; his cheeks always painted bright pink, even if this wasn’t their first time together, but he surely remembered it. Almost as if had happened yesterday; they were in high school, silly experimenting after a drunken night out. It was an obvious feeling that was born since the time they met; the albino just knocked on Stanley’s front door during their kindergarten phase and asked if he wanted to play with his Legos. 

They were living together before the petrification day and once they created the factory fortress, Xeno invited him into their new bedroom, but there was something kinky about doing it right inside the office. It was easy for someone to hear them, hell, to even open the door and see them enjoying their important business meeting, but Xeno truly didn’t care. 

Feeling Stanley’s chest against his own was breathtaking and caused a sudden heat to coursed through his body. And the blonde loved Xeno’s shortness of breath and his moans as he kissed his delicate skin; exploring his hardened body, the one he perfectly knew as the palm of his hand. 

Every time is exciting and hotter than the last one. 

Xeno had created a sweet almond oil for their passionate nights and Stanley loved to use it on his body; carefully coating his fingers with it and pushing two inside. Curling them up and eagerly scissoring them, feeling how the rim of muscles were already spasming around his two digits that were always knuckle deep. 

The sniper’s tongue would circle around the albino’s nipples, giving him extra pleasure while stretching his body; Xeno even enjoyed if he teasingly bit the tips until they got hardened between his teeth. 

“Stan...I’m ready.” 

“You’re always ready.” 

“Is that so bad?”

Stanley shook his head, stroking his hard length with the sweet almond oil and stealing another wet and loud kiss from his love’s mouth. “None at all...you’re even elegant when begging.” 

The sniper outlined the winking hole and Xeno mewled when feeling the pressure; the blonde began to gently slide his member deeper inside before withdrawing, only to softly plunge himself back in. 

Xeno threw his head against the cushion, with loud moans echoing inside the office; it was an intense pleasure, his mind was racing and his black orbs were shining while admiring how his childhoo’s sweetheart was owning his body. The moment Stanley was perfectly rooted inside, he began to rock his hips to a degree that it was obvious both were feeling continuous waves of delight and intense stimulation. 

Suddenly the albino lost the will to speak, only moans and whines were produced by his pink lips, especially when Stanley’s cock started brushing right against his prostate. His small cock was cutely bouncing while strings of precum were already dirtying his stomach; Xeno’s hands were softly scratching the blonde’s back and his legs were desperately wrapping around his waist. “More…” He muttered.

Stanley kissed him more. Xeno’s lips were extremely intoxicating and he couldn’t stop kissing him, drinking every single moan and trying to show with every single movement how important the albino was to him. Stanley cupped his chin, loving the half-lidded eyes and deepened the kiss even more, wanting to somehow claim his very soul; funny thing was, it was his very own soul that was already claimed, his breath that was stolen and his heart that was pounding like crazy inside his chest. 

The sniper pulled his cock out, chuckling when noticing the pouty lips, but he quickly turned Xeno’s body on his side, holding his leg over his shoulder and pounding even deeper inside, making the albino almost scream in ecstasy. 

“I love you…” Stanley said, without stopping his thrusts and caressing the pretty blushed cheek. 

“I love you more…” Xeno mewled, closing his eyes for an instance as he dropped his head back down into the cushions while he reached his own orgasms. Stanley was an expert in making him come untouched, with just the string of white pearls scattering right on the couch and on the floor. His pink void feverishly clamped around the blonde’s cock, trying to suck him dry for everything that he was worth and his black orbs glared directly at his love when feeling the warm milky seed painting his insides white. 

Stanley let go of Xeno’s leg and heavily breathed right on top of him, slowly taking his cock out and admiring how his cum was leaking out. He curled two fingers around Xeno’s member and teasingly stroked it from the base, just to squeeze out every last bit of cum. 

“I-I can’t come...more.”

“Give me fifteen minutes of rest and I’ll show you how much you’re coming in the second round.” 

“Are we having a second round?” A smirk showed on Xeno’s face. He held Stanley’s hands to sit on the couch, head resting against the sniper’s chest. 

“We always do it more than once during Christmas.” Stanley couldn’t wait to light a third cigarette; he surely missed the smell and the taste. Xeno was just too wonderful to have made some for him. 

The albino nodded. “You’re right.” He wrapped his arms around the sniper’s neck and stole a smoky kiss. “But talking about Christmas...I already gave you your gift...where’s mine?”

Stanley laughed and it came out so free and pure, even a little bit childish despite his adult years and serious demeanor; the blonde looked around for a black box that he previously set on the coffee table and gave it to his love. “This Christmas we’re remembering stuff from the past...I also thought about something that you’re missing.”

Xeno happily opened it and he giggled, softening the room and receiving some more kisses from the sniper. “Put it on me?” 

Stanley nodded, the albino didn’t need to ask. 

Xeno felt proud, outlining with his finger the soft black leather that was now decorating his neck; he sure missed wearing his collars. In fact, Stanley was the one who gave him the first one. *”You’ll look cute.*” He said. And the albino never took them off, wearing also two at a time. “How did you do it?” 

The sniper rolled his eyes and leaned against the pillows. “Dr. Brody helped me. Now I owe a favor to that bastard.” 

“I love it...thank you so much.” 

“Now you can return to look elegant and cute while wearing it.”

“So I didn’t look elegant and cute before?” 

Stanley chuckled, pushing Xeno’s body against the couch. “You know what I mean...but of course I love to see you only wearing the collar.” 

“Then take me to our room.” Xeno licked his lips while glaring at the deep blue sea. “I can show you how the collar looks in different positions.” 

“Roger that.” Stanley stood up and lifted the albino’s body, placing his clothes right on top of him to avoid anyone glaring at his nude skin. And he? Stanley didn’t care if someone caught a glimpse of their ass; surely everyone had already heard them and he was going to continue their nighttime fun. “Merry Christmas.” He said while quickly walking towards their room. 

Xeno was nuzzling his face against the blonde’s warm and strong chest, closing his eyes as he didn’t want to know if they spotted someone on their way. “Merry Christmas, Stan. Just hurry up, already.” 

  
  


_ Our love is a treasure that no gift beneath the tree can match it worth... _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> https://discord.gg/rnwdQuvT


End file.
